A Tale of Love: Waluigi's Story
by KingWykkyd57
Summary: When the shady thief Waluigi dies before his time, he wakes up in the Land of the Dead. And in order to reunite with the one girl who ever loved him, he must travel through the underworld to regain his lost soul. With the help of a mysterious figure cloaked in black, can he do it? Waluigi/Rosalina First chapter is short, but the chapters get longer.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, dear reader! Thank you for selecting my story! Now, before we begin, let's clarify a few things first. One, this is a Waluigi/Rosalina pairing. If you don't like that pairing, the get the heck out! This isn't the story for you. But if you do like that shipping, then welcome! Oh right, number two. *ahem.* And two, I will admit I got this idea when I saw the trailer for the film, "The Book of Life." But, I do hope that won't stop you from reading this.**

**Another thing, I have a little habit of short chapters, mostly beginning chapters. But please stay, I'm working on breaking that little habit! Besides, this is just the prologue! Prologues are always shorter than the real deal! Just give it a chance, guys!**

**Let the tale begin!**

Darkness.

That was the last I remembered. Darkness. Not a suffocating darkness, an empty one. Where it seems that literally nothing exists. Just... Darkness.

I feel cold. Really cold. And I can't open my eyes for some reason. I'm trying, but I just can't.

_Waluigi!_

What? What was that? Who said that! Hello? Where are you?

_Waluigi!_

Waluigi... That was me, right? Yeah, it had to be me! Someone was calling to me!

I'm here! I can hear you!

_Please, Waluigi, don't leave me!_

Leaving? Why would I be leaving. I don't seem to be going anywhere... Wait! That voice! I know that voice!

Can you hear me? Please, answer!

_Waluigi... You can't leave me... You can't. _

Leave who? Who are you! Why can't you here me? Why can't I see you? What's wrong with me?

I try to move, but I can't. Nothing seems to be working.

_Rosalina, he's gone..._

Gone? What do you mean, gone? I'm right here, I swear! Please answer me! I feel alone...

...I can hear your voices... But I feel alone... Someone please answer...

_He can't be gone! He can't be! _

_He's gone, Rosalina. I'm sorry..._

Rosalina... Why does that name seem so familiar?

I don't know what's wrong with me... Wait a second... What's that?

There isn't darkness anymore. I can see a light. It's so bright... I feel... I feel...

...I don't know what I'm feeling...

_Waluigi... Don't leave me. I love you, don't leave me... I love you so much..._

I know that voice! It makes me feel happy for some reason...

_He's dead..._

Dead?! I'm dead?! Wait, I can't be dead! I had so much life ahead of me...

...I don't know what I'm even talking about...

Rosalina...

Rosalina...

Rosalina...

That name keeps repeating in my head...

_He can't be... He promised me he'd..._

Don't worry, Rosalina... I'll always love you... I just... Wish we had more time together...

_Don't leave me..._

I'll never leave you, Rosalina. Never.

The light is fading... What does this mean? Am I going to Hell?

_Please..._

I'll find a way back to you, Rosalina. I'll find you, and we'll be together again.

_Wake up! Please!_

I'll find you...

_No..._

...I promise...

**Short, I know. But that's just the prologue! Everything else will get better, I promise! You just gotta believe! (Parappa says that.) In case you couldn't tell, this was all part of Waluigi's dying experience. I hope you have all enjoyed it so far! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd! (It's my calling card. Don't like it? Too bad! Waluigi time!)**

**Alright, everybody. Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody, and welcome back! (Wow, I sounded like one of those "lets play" guys on YouTube...) Anyway, I'm glad this story has been getting some positive feedback! It really helps with my self confidence and whatnot. So, lets begin the next chapter for A Tale of Love: Waluigi's Story!**

**PS: Waluigi will be telling the story from first person, but there will be times when we cut to Rosalina that will be in third person.**

"Waluigi..." The cosmic princess sobbed, clutching the limp thief's body close to her. Her shoulders shook as she let out all her anger, sadness, and heartbreak. Everyone watched her from behind, all sharing her pain. While most considered Waluigi a bit of an annoyance, they could not deny that the love between him and Rosalina was strong. And now, they all felt the heavy hearts of losing a friend. Wario had his fists clenched tightly, trying to hold back tears. But when he saw Waluigi's head roll back, he burst out into weeping. Daisy buried herself in Luigi's chest, clutching his shirt tightly. Mario and Peach stood in utter shock, with the plumber feeling guilt ride its way up his gut.

They were at a large field, where they had been attending a picnic. Everything was wonderful, and Waluigi revealed he could play the guitar quite well. But then, Bowser had attacked, once again trying to kidnap the mushroom princess. Only, they thought he was trying to kidnap Peach, but in reality he had something else planned entirely.

With all of his power, he fought. But then he set his sights on Rosalina, and Waluigi noticed this first...

"Waluigi...please..." Rosalina whispered. She tenderly placed her forehead on his. "I love you."

"I should have done something." Mario hissed to himself, unable to shake off the feeling of guilt. Peach turned to him, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Wario clenched his jaw, and angrily narrowed his eyes at the body of his brother.

"Walu!" He screamed. "You better wake up now or else! If ya don't, then I won't forgive you! I won't forgive you until you're back stealing coins with me, darn it!" He then collapsed on the ground, pounding at it as he continued his sobbing rant.

Nothing would ever be the same...

...

_Flashback:_

_I grinned as I sneaked my way into the Mushroom Castle. I knew it was a risky job, but then again I was the only one who could actually pull it off. Those annoying Mario Brothers were having a sleep over or something like that with every other goody two shoes in the kingdom. And there was something that I really had my eyes on. Both Daisy and Peach would be there, and I know a couple of people who would pay BIG money for a pair of crowns. So yeah, it was rather risky, but if pulled off successfully, it would mean loads of cash for the great Waluigi!_

_I made my way through the long hallways, slipping past unsuspecting toad guards along the way. I didn't exactly know where they would all be sleeping, but I knew for a fact that they would all actually be sleeping right now. Unlike Wario, I actually liked to research my targets before the actual heist. _

_By now, I had reached the right room. I slowly opened the door, and crept my way in. I glanced around at all the sleeping guests. Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario of all people, Mona, Toad, Toadette, and someone else, judging from the empty sleeping bag. I sucked in my breath, pretty shocked. There was someone else roaming these halls, and they haven't caught me yet? I smirked, letting pride shine for a moment. But then I remembered my task at hand. I continued to glance around until I saw them. Right there on the dresser. I quickly tiptoed past the sleeping bodies, not wanting to wake them up. _

_Finally, I reached them. Chuckling, I stuffed them in my bag, and turned around, and froze. Staring at me was a... star. With eyes. It just stared at me curiously, and I stared curiously back. Then finally, it spoke._

_"What are you doing, Mister?" It asked me. I struggled for an answer, but right then someone else entered the room._

_"Luma, who are you talking to?" It was a female. The star-thingy and I both slowly turned around. My jaw then dropped as I stared at the simply stunning woman standing at the entrance. She had platinum blonde hair, with some bangs covering up one of her eyes, which were a rich blue. She had pale skin, pink lips, and a light blue gown on. The star-thingy floated over towards her, and spoke again._

_"Mama, that man is stealing the crowns!" It said. Wait, Mama?! This woman was a MOM?! I gulped, and briefly considered myself lucky that no one else had woken up yet. The woman glanced at me, and then the bag I was clutching. She turned her gaze back up at me, and placed her hands on her hips._

_"Is this true?" She asked me. I gulped, and quickly thought of an answer._

_"What is truth?" I questioned, trying to throw her off guard. "In reality, truth is simply what the person who claims it is the truth. Unless they lie, for lying is not the truth, for truth be told-"_

_"Enough." She demanded, obviously not amused. "Return the crowns and I'll let you go." I shook my head._

_"No way, Lady." I said. "I need money, and there are a lot of people who would pay a load of cash for these babies right here." Instead of lashing out at me, like any other normal person would do, the woman simply tilted her head in a curious fashion._

_"Haven't you tried honest work before?" She asked. The question threw me off guard. To be honest, I actually had tried to get normal jobs before, but no one even bothered to hire me. But I wasn't about to tell Miss Star-Mom Lady anything. So I decided to play bad guy._

_"You kidding? This is honest work!" I hissed. "I'm not lying to anyone, now am I?" The woman took a small step back, as if uncertain. I smirked. That was a good thing, it let me know that I was in control here. But she soon surprised me with a glare._

_"You're hiding something." She said. I narrowed my eyes, and scoffed._

_"What makes you think that?" I growled. I had to get out of here soon. This chick was just a waste of my time. Then the lady walked towards me, stepping over the sleeping guests as if they weren't even there. Soon she stood in front of me, her face just inches from mine. I drew in a breath, and felt my cheeks grow hot. _

_"My name is Rosalina." She told me. So that was her name... It suited her._

_"W-Waluigi." I said. Rosalina smiled, and back away. She held out her hand, and I found myself placing the crowns in it. Rosalina nodded softly, and set them down. _

_"I'd like to speak to you again, Waluigi." She said. Then she glanced at the window. "Yoshi should be waking up any second now, so you should probably make your getaway." I nodded swiftly, and ran towards the window. As I leaned over the edge, I glanced back at her one more time. She was truly something, there was no denying that. Giving a goodbye wave, I hopped out the window, landing on the ground with perfect ease. Then I ran off, Rosalina lingering in my mind._

_..._

I slowly opened my eyes, groaning. Geez, what happened? I feel like I just got mauled my Donkey Kong (not something I wanted to experience again). Sitting up, I glanced around at my surroundings, and gasped. I was home. Like, at my home from when I was a kid! How?

Then memories came rushing back like a tidal wave. Oh, right. So I was...dead.

"Not fully." A voice spoke up. I shot up, and turned around, seeing a person standing there. It was a female by the looks of it, but she was heavily cloaked, so I couldn't describe what she looked like.

"What do you mean, not fully?" I asked. The woman seemed to smirk, and I gulped.

'This can't be good.'

**Yes, I ended it on kind of a cliffhanger. But, that's OK. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! And remember, stay wykkyd!**


End file.
